De arañas y pelirrojos
by Ashery24
Summary: Todos sabemos que Ron tiene fobia a las arañas. Sobretodo a Aragog. Pero..¿Que pensaba Aragog de Ron?. Crack Fem!AragogXRon


**Aviso:** Si no te gusta el crack, los chistes malos (pero MUY malos) y las historias sin apenas trama (o directamente sin ella) da media vuelta y olvidarte de este fic.

**Pareja:** Fem!AragogXRon

**Advertencias:** Zoofilia(humanoXanimal), Ooc(out of caracter/fuera de personaje ),Crack, Genderbender(cambio de sexo), Semi-au(Alternative Universe/Universo alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling. Estoy segura de que ella no hubiera imaginado esto ni en sus mas locos sueños. El programa de televisión "Sálvame" tampoco es mío le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

_Este fic participa en el reto "I love Crack" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Nota:** Debido a que hace mas de un año que releí los libros de HP he cometido un par de fallos. Me he dado cuenta de estos fallos al releerme la escena del encuentro de Aragog con Harry y Ron para acabar de completar el fic. Cambiaría esos fallos pero debido al poco tiempo que dispongo para entregar el fic (¡malditos exámenes!) he tenido que dejarlo como esta. Estos fallos son:

1- Aragog es de sexo masculino. Pero como es una araña (y la palabra araña es femenina) yo lo puse como hembra. Así que por eso el genderbender (que de paso me ayuda un poco en el fic (¿?))

2-Aragog es ciego en los libros pero en este fic puede ver.

**Nota 2:** El semi-AU es porque he cambiado la escena donde Harry y Ron se encuentran con Aragog (aunque tampoco profundizó mucho en ella)

* * *

**De arañas y pelirrojos**

Cuando la vieja Aragog supo gracias a las sirvientes de sus hijos (sirvientes que consistían en arañas comunes vestidas con pequeños trajes de _maid _hechos por ella) que había un intruso (otra vez) en el bosque se enfado mas que cuando Merlín se entero de que Morgana le había robado sus calzas. Os puede resultar raro que Merlín se mosqueara por algo como eso pero resulta que esas calzas le daban un poder inimaginable (algunas fuentes fiables señalan que ese poder no existía y que Merlín simplemente creía que le daban suerte).

De hay la famosa expresión que Hermione Granger dice en el séptimo libro de "por las calzas de Merlín" (y el origen de los calcetines/camisetas de la suerte "que nunca se deben lavar" de los personajes muggles de las series americanas que son jugadores de rugbic/fútbol americano/baseball).

Pero bueno me estoy desviando. A lo que iba:

Si el enfado de Aragog era tan monumental era a que ya había tenido bastante con aquel maldito f_riki _del turbante que mataba a los unicornios. No es que le interesara todas aquellas chorradas de las propiedades mágicas de su sangre como a los magos o lo que eso pudiera producir al ecosistema como a los muggles ecologistas, no.

Lo que a Aragog le gustaba de los unicornios eran los cotilleos de todo el mundo que le llegaban gracias a ellos (cotilleos de tal calibre que Rita Stalker hubiera vendido todo lo que tenía solo por uno). Estos geniales cotilleos les llegaban a los unicornios gracias a sus cuernos (¿para que os creéis que los unicornios tienen cuernos? Los cuernos están hechos de marfil mágico que permite enviar mensajes desde puntas contrarias del globo en menos de lo que tú tardas en decir "quidditch". Estos son enviados por unas especies de ondas mágicas que pasaban de cuerno en cuerno -como los ultrasonidos de las ballenas pero para unicornios, vamos-). Y claro perder su fuente de cotilleos la había enfadado mucho.

Por eso decidió enviar a sus queridos hijos (que siempre estaban de juerga y encima usaban los unicornios para mantenerse enterados de sus, en opinión de Aragog estúpidas, cosas como partidos de fútbol, carreras de coches/motos y tonterías similares) a que hicieran algo productivo y le trajeran aquel maldito intruso antes de que tuviera que pelearse de nuevo con la antena de la televisión intentando sintonizar sin mucho éxito (maldita magia mística del castillo que impedía el funcionalmente de las cosas electrónicas) "Sálvame" para al menos enterarse de los cotilleos muggles.

Así que después de entretenerse un par de horas en hacer mas vestiditos maid y algún que otro jersey para sus hijos (jersey que, los desagradecidos, no se ponían) sus queridos hijos volvieron con...¿eso era un carruaje?.

Eso es lo que parecía, ante los múltiples ojos de la vieja araña, aquel intruso solo que este carruaje era de metal (y no de madera como los de Hogwarts) con un diseño totalmente distinto a los susodichos carruajes de la escuela y encima parecía que era tirado por una nueva clase de thersals, invisibles incluso a aquellos que habían visto la muerte ya que ella no veía nada que tirara de aquel metálico carruaje.

Al notar que algunos de sus hijos parecían curiosos y emocionados por el extraño carruaje les pregunto si sabían algo. Un hijo suyo le respondió que aquel extraño carruaje era de origen muggle solo que ellos le llamaban "coche" y funcionaba gracias a unos extraños caballos llamados "caballos de potencia". Su hijo no le supo decir el origen de aquellos caballos invisibles pero Aragog supuso que si eran de origen muggle y ella no los podía ver seria porque solo los muggles los verían.

Aunque todo aquello no importaba. Aquel "coche" era un intruso y ella no quería mas intrusos. Punto y final. El extraño carruaje intento escapar haciendo un horrible pitido (la bocina), abriendo y cerrando sus puertas incluidas las que tenía encima (el capo y el maletero) cual alas de gallina, iluminando sus extrañas esferas (los faros), girando en círculos intentando atropellar a sus hijos y desparramando todo su contenido (unos pocos y abandonados artículos de broma de Fred y George, los caramelos que les habían sobrado a Ron y Harry cuando venían hacia Hogwarts, una muñeca hawaiiana que bailaba el ula del señor Weasley, una foto familiar que había puesto en el coche la señora Weasley...)

Y la foto fue lo que salvo al pobre Ford Anglia. Cuando salio disparada del coche la foto di un perfecto tirabuzón en el aire y se clavo en una de las garras de Aragog. Esta se quedo mirando la semidestruida foto y... se enamoró. En ella aparecía un joven alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.

Pero para Aragog...para Aragog era perfecto.

A la vieja araña le pareció que un coro de violines resonaba en el bosque prohibido mientras miles de pétalos de rosa caían a su alrededor con un fondo rosado y blanco. Blanco como el vestido de novia que llevaría ella en el altar mientras sonaba la típica y tópica marcha nupcial del "tan-tan tratan, tan tan tataaan" y ese maravilloso pelirrojo se casaba con ella vestido de maid...

Definitivamente estar encerrada tanto tiempo en un armario de la escuela, cuando Hagrid estudiaba en Hogwarts, con solo unos mangas japoneses y unas novelas de amor cursi para leer no le había sentado bien a la salud mental de la gigantesca araña.

La gran y enamorada Aragog miro con un ojo al coche (los otros siete estaban mirando aun la foto) y le sugirió un trato. Ella le perdonaba la vida si el coche le explicaba cosas de es sexy pelirrojo. El coche acepto y prometió ir cada día a explicarle cosas.

Pasaron los meses y la tensión se instalo entre las grandes arañas ante el resurgimiento del basilisco, aquella maldita serpiente que había destruido todas las revistas y novelas de Aragog con su veneno porque estaba celosa de que a Aragog, Hagrid le llevara ratas con chocolate y a ella, Riddle, no. Aun así Aragog estaba en la décima nube de Merlín soñando con su querido pelirrojo del que sabía gracias a el Ford y los sirvientes de sus hijos.

Pero un día. Un maravilloso día aparecieron dos humanos en su claro. ¡Y uno de ellos era su querido pelirrojo que se veía mas hermoso en persona y con un precioso tono pálido como el de sus telarañas!.

Acompañado de un moreno que no paraba de hablar y hablar...Era aburrido. Por eso ordeno a sus queridos hijos que atrapar a su hermoso pelirrojo y mataron al pesado del moreno. Por desgracia consiguieron escapar.

Tanta fue la pena de Aragog que al cabo de unos años murió...

Fin(¿?)

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí y te has traumatizado solo tengo una cosa que decirte: Te avise (¿?) *huye*


End file.
